Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, micro USB interconnects are developed which include advantageous like small occupation volume and ease of portability. Therefore, the micro USB interconnects are widely adopted to smart mobile devices, digital cameras, or other portable electronic devices to mate with connecting cables for data transmission or power supply.
An existing USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals, and a hollowed shell. The insulated housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending from one side of the base portion. The first terminals and the second terminals are held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the first terminals is disposed at an upper surface of the tongue portion, the front of each of the second terminals is disposed at a lower surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the first terminals and the second terminals is protruded from the base portion for positioned on a circuit board.
However, the electrical receptacle connector is positioned with the circuit board by the rear thereof, and the front of the electrical receptacle connector is devoid of a strengthening structure for positioning with the circuit board. As a result, when the electrical receptacle connector is bent due to an impact force, the opening of the electrical receptacle connector for mating with an electrical plug connector is not aligned with the opening of an electronic device for receiving the electrical receptacle connector. Therefore, a user cannot mate the electrical plug connector with the electrical receptacle connector.